por primera vez en mi
by BellaLovegood
Summary: Los nervios de cualquier adolescente virgen… ¿Qué ganará? ¿Los nervios o la excitación? TODOS HUMANOS mentes inocentes absténganse ONE-SHOT


Hola!! Bueno, este es mi primer one-shoot y el primer fic que subo… espero que sea de su agrado!! (Cualquier cosa que no esté acorde con la realidad… por favor discúlpenme, tengo solo 14 años recien cumplidos...)

Summary: Los nervios de cualquier adolescente virgen… ¿Qué ganará? ¿Los nervios o la excitación? TODOS HUMANOS (mentes inocentes absténganse)

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.

* * *

Bella POV

Por fin estaba en el avión que me llevaría a Francia. Desde que tengo 13 años he esperado este momento, ¡el día de conocer a mi novio por internet! Mi madre no lo sabe, pero… ¿Qué importa? – pensaba mientras veía pequeñas luces por la ventanilla del avión.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿Desea beber algo? – me preguntó una azafata que debía tener unos 35 años o más.

-Emm… una taza de café no estaría mal – dije tímidamente y un poco sonrojada.

-¡Enseguida lo traerá otra azafata! – dijo mientras le pasaba el papel con mi pedido a una mujer de no más de 20 años – disculpe mi imprudencia, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? – preguntó mientras me miraba sonriente.

-Emm… ayer cumplí 15 – respondí con timidez, ya que nunca había sido muy sociable.

-Bastante pequeña para viajar de Miami a Francia sola.

-En realidad… vengo de Forks – terminé de decir justo cuando llegó mi pedido y las dos se fueron.

En unos minutos mi café ya no existía y me acomodé en mi asiento.

-Señores pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones, el avión aterrizará en unos momentos – dijo una voz por altoparlante.

-¡¡¡Me quedé dormida!!!! – grité desesperada, tenía que estar presentable para encontrarme con él.

Me cepille el cabello, pero sentía que algo no iba bien… baje mi mirada lentamente y mis mejillas tomaron un tono escarlata. Mis shorts estaban húmedos… acababa de tener un sueño no muy inocente y estaba totalmente excitada.

Agradeciendo que fuera de noche y hacía un poco de frío, me puse un chaleco largo que llamaba más la atención que mis shorts.

Edward POV

2 AM. Tal como lo habíamos acordado. Por fin conocería a mi hermosa Bella y esta noche sería especial para los dos.

Me puse unos jeans y una polera manga corta y tomé mi mochila.

Si no fuera por que dejan manejar desde los 16, estaría muerto en este momento, pero tomé mi automóvil y fui hasta el aeropuerto.

Para mi suerte, no había nada de tráfico y llegue en 15 minutos.

-Esto no puede ser mejor – dije al ver que su vuelo llego a los 2 minutos de mi llegada.

Esperé a que saliera de ahí, pero 15 minutos más tarde, sentí una suave voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto una hermosa voz de miel y dando media vuelta, la vi.

Ahí estaba Bella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y su cabello algo despeinado pero bastante sexy.

-¡Bella, amor! ¡no te vi llegar! – dije mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba del piso ya que era unos 10 cm. más pequeña que yo.

-Es que… me atoré con el cinturón de seguridad – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

La dejé en el piso y noté como estaba vestida. Llevaba unos hermosos shorts cortos y una polera con un gran escote. Esta chica me volvería loco.

La lleve de la mano hasta mi automóvil mientras la presión en mis pantalones era cada vez mayor.

-Siguiente parada, la playa – susurré en su oído mientras sentí como se estremecía y su respiración se agitaba levemente.

Llegamos casi al instante y caminamos un poco por la playa hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto.

-Estuve esperando este día hace mucho tiempo – dijo ella con su suave voz angelical.

-Y yo – le respondí sonriendo.

En ese momento, ella se acercó suavemente y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Mi mente comenzó a imaginarla desnuda, pero ella me devolvió a la realidad.

-T-te gustó – preguntó tartamudeando, era su primer "beso"… habíamos hablado de esto antes, pero debía mostrarle como era un beso real.

Le acaricié la mejilla y con mis labios, tomé su labio superior, para después introducir mi lengua.

Nuestras lenguas compartías un vals angelical, suave y hermoso. Se exploraban, se acariciaban.

Bella POV

-Oh por dios – pensé – él me estaba besando…

Comencé a acariciar su espalda, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago y me detuve en el bulto de sus pantalones.

¿Ese era su pene? Estaba… duro como una piedra.

Solté un gemido mientras comencé a acariciarlo, provocando un gemido de parte de él también.

-Bella… ¿Crees que podamos… hacerlo hoy? – preguntó él con una voz muy sexy, pero yo aun no estaba segura.

Sí, habíamos hablado de esto antes. Yo no quiero quedar embarazada a esta edad, pero solo quiero tenerlo en mi… creo que era momento de crecer.

-Sí, estoy lista – respondí mirando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Él sonrió y, besándome, comenzó a quitarme la polera.

Así seguimos hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Edward POV

Oh sí, Bella llevaba una hermosa ropa interior negra… y pequeña, lo que dejaba entrever sus partes íntimas, así que no me aguanté y se la arranqué con los dientes.

Ahora si me siento un hombre. Bella se veía hermosa, sus pechos saltaban suavemente al ritmo de su respiración y su hermoso centro adornado con pequeños vellos solo me hacía desearla más.

Puse una gran toalla sobre la arena y la recosté suavemente sobre ella y me recosté a su lado.

Comencé besando sus labios, luego su cuello y al llegar a sus pechos, vi sus hermosos pezones erectos. Los lamí, besé, mordí y apreté suavemente, haciendo que sus gemidos brotaran sin cesar.

Baje hasta su interior y vi como sus líquidos salían de su interior y me quedé sin saber qué hacer.

-Lámeme – me dijo entre gemidos y le obedecí.

Estaba en el paraíso, su suave sabor llenó toda mi boca y seguí lamiendo hasta que llegó a su orgasmo.

Bella POV

Oh, sí… no podía pedir nada más. Comenzó a lamerme como si fuera su única comida… pero por unos segundos no pude ver nada, solo podía sentir su lengua moviendo mi clítoris rítmicamente hasta que un gemido salió por mi garganta y pude volver a la realdad.

Sí, mi primer orgasmo.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y me besó suavemente. Pero mi mirada solo estaba en un lado… su miembro.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él – dijo en mi oído.

Me sonrojé, dudé unos segundos, pero me decidí y bajé lentamente hasta su miembro.

¿Es mi imaginación o está más grande que hace… dos segundos atras? – pensé mientras lo tocaba y acariciaba de arriba abajo.

-Ahhh Bella, ponlo en tu boca por favor – dijo él, excitándome un poco más y tomando su pene, lamí la punta y terminé introduciéndolo totalmente en mi boca, haciendo un suave vaivén y sus gemidos eran lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Un suave gemido salió de mi boca, provocando una suave vibración que lo hiso gemir.

-Un poco más rápido Bella y pon un poco de tus dientes, por favor – dijo él con un tono ronco.

Siguiendo lo que él me pedía, en unos segundos sentí un líquido dulce y espeso entrando por mi garganta.

-Perdón Bella, debí haberte dicho que pararas, pero no pude controlarlo yo… - comenzó a decir un poco arrepentido, pero enmudeció al verme saborear mis labios.

-¿Bella… te… gustó? – preguntó y yo asentí sonriendo.

Edward POV

Bella acaba de tragar mi semen y no estaba asustada o asqueada… enserio esto era el paraíso.

-Hazme tuya por favor – dijo en mi oído, la besé y saque un condón de mi mochila, habíamos hablado de esto también.

Me lo puse rápidamente y puse a Bella de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el piso y posicionándome detrás de ella, comencé a introducir mi miembro suavemente en ella, pero después de meter la punta, no me pude aguantar y la penetré totalmente, haciendo que dejara de ser virgen.

Bella POV

Oh por dios… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esto dolería? Bueno, eso ya no me importa, sentir a Edward penetrándome alocadamente mientras estruja mis pechos solo me excitaba.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, se sentó en la toalla y me hiso sentarme sobre su miembro… lo que no me dijo, fue que lamería mis pechos sin parar.

Edward POV

Sus pezones estaban rojos por la excitación y no pude resistirme a morderlos, provocando que gritara mi nombre seguido de un gemido.

Su vagina era tan estrecha... hacía que sus jugos escurrieran por mi pene de una forma bastante sexy.

-Quiero intentar algo – le dije en un susurro.

-¿Q-que cosa? – me preguntó excitada mientras seguíamos con el vaivén.

Saque mi pene de su interior, lo cual me dio un poco de tristeza al ver que ella también se entristeció, pero le susurre sensualmente.

-Junta tus pechos por favor – le dije con mi voz más sensual.

Ella estaba algo confundida pero obedeció y junto sus hermosos y perfectos pechos. Introduje mi pene entre sus pechos con un suave vaivén y ella logró entenderlo y gimió cuando rosé su pezón.

Nada podía ser mejor… o al menos eso pensé hasta que bajó su cabeza y abrió su boca. No supe el por qué pero después lo comprendí… al pasar mi pene, la punta entraba en su boca, dándome más placer.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero me negué a llegar fuera de ella, así que con un movimiento, entré en ella haciéndola gemir.

Bella POV

Bastaron solo unos vaivenes rápidos para que llegáramos juntos al orgasmo. Él salió de mi, haciendo que sintiera un vacío en mi interior… pero se quitó el condón y acostándose junto a mí, me susurró al oído:

-Dormirás en mi casa esta noche y podemos seguir con esto si quieres – dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy.

-Está bien – dije sonrojándome y nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!! y bueno, hoy (23 de diciembre) ¡¡es mi cumpleaños!! ¡¡acabo de cumplir 14!! ¿me regalan algun review?


End file.
